


Sin is the Game

by QueenPastel23



Series: Sin is the Game [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer au, 5 seconds of summer blurbs - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer fic, 5 seconds of summer writings - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos AU, 5sos blurbs - Freeform, 5sos fic, 5sos writings - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPastel23/pseuds/QueenPastel23
Summary: Things start to get crazy when news get out that the Prince of the Underworld has stepped foot on mortal land. Suddenly there is a bounty out for his head and Calum has to figure out how to get home without being killed. He gets help from a protector of the dead. What happens when two myths clash?
Relationships: God!Calum/Reader
Series: Sin is the Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588825
Kudos: 2





	1. Head on a Plate

Calum flipped the danake between his fingers. Eyes drawn in on the drink that was held in his other hand. The taste of the whiskey was always his favorite. The boding atmosphere that surrounded him felt uncomfortable to others, but home to him. Calum lifted the glass and took a slow sip from his drink. It was the feeling of fingers teasing from his shoulder blade to the other that pulled him away from his thoughts. His dark eyes landed on the woman dressed in a jungle green colored dress. She wore a bright red lipstick and had a cat eye that could kill. Calum’s straight lined mouth turned into a pearly white smile. His eyes quickly flickering to the woman’s cleavage then back up to her face. 

“Haven’t seen you around here before,” she said, voice sounding smooth as honey. Raspy in just the right place. 

“New in town,” Calum responded, taking another sip of his whiskey. 

“Ah-welcome to town…” she paused waiting for him to give a name.

“Calum,” Calum responded, flipping the danake into the palm of his hand and back into his pocket. “Pleasure, and you are?” he questioned.

“Abigail,” she said, holding her hand out for Calum to grab and kiss. He looked at her hand with dark eyes, then looked back up at her. Calum didn’t grab it and she cleared her throat, hand falling back into her side. “Well can I buy you a drink, Calum?” she questioned, slipping into the stool next to him. 

“I’m good for now thank you,” Calum mumbled, “So what’s a girl like you doing in a bar like this?” 

“I come here for the entertainment,” she told him, fingers snapping at the bartender and ordering herself a melon ball. “Besides there’s someone here I’m looking for tonight,” Abigail said, “And you? What brings you here?” Calum took another sip of his whiskey and reached out with one hand to grab some beer nuts. He took careful notice of how hard Abigail was staring him down, taking in every move he made. 

“I needed a night out,” Calum said in a low voice.

“Well maybe I can show you a good time,” Abigail smiled, her hand landed on his thigh and she gave it a soft squeeze. Calum smiled at her words and shook his head in amusement. 

“Do you say this to all the new men that roam into town?” he questioned, making a soft giggle leave Abigail’s lips. She was charming and leaned forward in her spot so that her cleavage could be seen. 

“Only for the ones I like. Which there aren’t that many,” she whispered, hand pulling away from his thigh and going towards the collar of his polka dotted shirt. “And you look like you could show me a good time,” Abigail teased. Calum let out a closed mouth laugh and he pulled away from her. 

“Sounds tempting,” he said, turning forward in his spot. Calum licked at his lips and his eyes glanced towards the mirror behind the bar. He quickly looked away and then scoffed with a smirk. There was silence between the two. The only sound present was the people in the bar and the woman singing up on stage with a band behind her. “So how long have you been following me…Aello?” Calum asked, using the woman’s actual name. “Surprised I didn’t notice you before. The disguise is good.” Calum kept his eyes straight forward, avoiding to look into the mirror or at her. 

Calum knew leaving home would attract the attention of someone or something. He had hoped it would’ve been his father and not-well not Harpies or a Harpy. “The moment you’ve stepped foot on mortal land I sniffed you out,” she replied. Calum let out a deep sigh and rubbed at his forehead. How could he have been so careless? It was going to take more than a few distractions and some smoke and mirror tricks to hide his trail. He was of course of royal blood and there were a myriad of enemies out there. 

“Are you here alone, or are your sisters somewhere nearby?” Calum asked, finally looking at the mirror once again to show Aello’s true form; ghastly bird body with talons sharp as a saber tooth tiger’s teeth, but the head. The head was that of a beautiful woman. It was the face of a Harpy that would distract any man that came upon them. The one thing shown first before producing the body of a monster. It was a diversion and once the Harpies’ prey moved closer they pounced. Harpies were almost equivalent to Sirens, both creatures being able to take the form of mortals and walk among them without being noticed. It was their reflections that gave them away. Mirrors showed the reflection of the truth. Exposed those in hiding whether it be figuratively or literally. As Calum looked into the mirror now, not only could he see Aello’s true form, but also his own. His own reflection was dark, clothes charred and burned at the edges and a simmer of black smoke rising from him. He was still handsome as ever, his good looks coming from being a Deity himself, and from his parents, but there was something sinister about him too. Something that burned beneath. 

“I don’t need my sisters to handle a task like this,” Aello responded. Calum could feel her claw creep up on his back and he tensed in his spot. 

He sighed once and then tilted back his glass of whiskey, drowning the alcohol down before slamming the cup on the bar counter. All he wanted was a night out, but now he was getting more than what he bargained for. “Who sent you?” Calum questioned, letting the liquid burn his throat. He never liked to chase hard liquor down with anything soft. Calum enjoyed the burn, he thrived on it. 

“Who I do my bidding with is none of your business,” Aello said, “Just know that you showed up just in time…saved me a trip to the underworld so I thank you for that.” Her claw landed on his shoulder, talons piercing into his flesh and making a hiss leave his lips. All he had wanted was a night out, and Calum wasn’t going to let this Harpy ruin it for him. His head slowly craned to the side and his chocolate brown eyes changed to a chili red color. 

“Get your feet off of me,” Calum demanded, the tone of his voice wasn’t his usual low and alluring one. His voice was one that was chilling and deep, so deep that it would make shivers run down people’s spines and bodies turn in their graves. Aello seemed unfazed by the tone of his voice and she laughed. A laugh that crackled and made everyone turn their attention towards her. To anyone else looking, all they saw was a woman with her hand on a man’s shoulder and laughing as if she enjoyed herself, but in the mirror, it showed what was really going on. Calum was becoming pissed and the shade of his eyes only seemed to turn to a crimson red as Aello irked him even more. He swallowed hard and before Aello could even blink Calum allowed the fire inside him to take over. It was a quick blast of fire that engulfed his body and it stung her claw, making Aello rip her hand away and a scream leave her lips. Calum climbed out from his chair and his hand flew up to grip at Aello’s neck. He slowly walked forward until her back was pressed up against the wall. 

“So the boy bites,” Aello spat, struggling within his grasp. 

“Don’t test me you filthy bird,” Calum growled. His hands began to steam and Aello panicked, fearing Calum was going to burn her once again. “I’m more than you can handle. My father may be scary, but I’m even more frightening than him.” 

“I-I-I was only kidding my prince-just some light hearted fun. Show mercy please,” Aello quivered. Her face turning into a pout, and eyes gleaming over in tears. Calum glanced her up and down and he rolled his eyes as they slowly changed back to his normal brown color. 

“You’re lucky I’m not in the mood for roadkill tonight,” Calum hissed, his grip on her neck releasing. Aello dropped to the floor and gasped for air. Calum stepped away from her, turned on his heel, and quickly made a run for the exit.

“Be warned young prince. This isn’t the last time you’ll see me or any other creature. You’re of royal blood and I’m pretty sure any of us would love to have your head on a plate!” Aello shouted after him. She hit the wall her back had just been upon in anger, eyes locked on the open door Calum had just ran through.

The word was already out and anything/anyone was probably on their way for him by now. Calum’s night out was about to get dangerous and finding his way home was going to be a challenge.


	2. The Protector

It was dark as Calum ran through the streets. His legs straining and trying not to buckle from under him. After a moment Calum came to a skirting stop. His back pressed against the brick wall of some building and his hands rested on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. _ You’re of royal blood and I’m pretty sure any of us would love to have your head on a plate!  _ Aello’s words rang through his head. Someone had a bounty specifically out on him, and he had no idea why. For the most part Calum never left the Underworld. His affairs stayed underground and he was helping his father with business. It was on occasion when he did go out. It was just once in a while where Calum needed to get away and have a night of fun. 

Calum let out a deep sigh and stood up straight, brushing ashes off his clothes from the small fire he had made. Luckily Calum was a level-headed man. He of course had his mother to thank for that. She always kept him in check and made sure his temper stayed low. Calum’s father was hot headed, literally. Being the Deity of the Underworld could take its toll on anyone and his father could easily become irritated. Calum learned to control his powers with the help of his mother. She would often tell stories of when Calum was a toddler and would throw tantrums. It was his tantrums that would cause earthquakes and unknown fires. He’d become too hot to touch and soon his whole body would erupt in flames. That fire that burned within him has been kept at a low flame, but whenever Calum got really angry, or his patience was worn thin, he could easily bring it up in a flash. 

Calum’s skin felt slick and sticky. He took a quick look at his surroundings trying to make sure he was safely away. It was too dangerous to be out in the open like this. Anyone could be watching. “Fucking harpies,” Calum sighed, still upset that Aello ruined his night. He began to walk towards a lamp post that was lit alone and he began to write something on the dusted side:

_ In periculo. Domum sera erit _

The words glowed for just a second before disappearing. He wanted to give word that he’ll be home late. A cold breeze blew around him and the hairs on Calum’s neck rose. His skin began to crawl and his fingers twitched. A loud screech rang through the empty streets and Calum cursed under his breath. “Euryale,” Calum said out loud, noticing exactly whom the scream belonged to. Calum’s eyes began to scan the buildings around him, looking between the gargoyle statues for the gorgon. He was lucky it wasn’t Medusa, but Euryale was immortal and defeating her could take years. Another crackle of the screech sounded out and soon her voice could be heard. 

“Royalty roaming rapidly in the streets,” she teased. Her voice sounded alluring as ever and it whispered in the wind. 

“Show yourself!” Calum shouted, still looking up at the building. The Gorgons loved to travel at night and Calum was starting to realize Aello’s warning was true. All he could think about was getting home without being taken as a hostage. Calum of course couldn’t die, but he could be tortured. It was Euryale’s hair that Calum heard first. The snakes hissing into the dark night and moving about. This night couldn’t get any worse. Euryale emerged from the darkness, stepping into the light so that Calum could see her. She looked ghastly. Snakes for hair, face pinched up into a scowl, and piercing green eyes. The lower half of her body floated above ground. It was almost as if she was half serpent. “What do you want?” Calum questioned, feeling his skin simmer. He had his guard up at the moment. 

“Just out for a stroll-” Euryale inched forward, and Calum took a step back. “I heard you had a run in with a harpy.” Calum looked bored, and even though his external appearance was calm as ever, the fire within him began to grow, and just a tiny bit of chili red color emerged in his eyes. He was in no mood to fight for a second time tonight. 

“Yeah, what of it?” Calum asked, eyes taking a quick scan around, looking for any other movements. Gorgons were a lot bolder. Even if humans were around, they would still come out in their natural form, not caring if anyone saw who they really were. It instilled fear. Calum could never show his true form on mortal land. It’ll be too much for them to handle and cause destruction in its wake. Calum didn’t get a chance to blink as Euryale approached him at a fast pace and grasped his chin with her scaly hands. 

“Not a scratch,” she tsked, tilting his face from side to side to inspect him. There was no longer just a ting of chili red color in his eyes. His eye color had completely changed to crimson red. He didn’t like being touched, especially by a creature that was far below him and an enemy at that. “That’s too bad-shouldn’t send a pigeon to do the work of an eagle,” Euryale said. 

“You sent her?” Calum spat, fingers twitching to burn something. 

“Me? Oh no I would never,” she said, “Someone else wants your head. I’m just here to deliver.” She smirked and her eyes began to glow as her mouth opened wide so she could let out another scream. At close range her sound was able to kill anything that was mortal, but in Calum’s case it would knock him out. Her tongue lolled out and Calum took the opportunity to reach up and burn her tongue. Her grip on Calum’s chin released as she reared back crying out in pain. “You idiot!” Euryale shouted, the bottom on her tail whipping around to smack Calum into the wall of a building. A loud groan left his lips as he fell to the ground in pain. Calum glared at Euryale, and he let out a cough, black smoke leaving his lips. Calum cracked his knuckles and slowly got up. 

“You know-” he shook his head from side to side, cracking it, “-I was just a bit riled up earlier, but now…now you’ve pissed me off.” Calum reared back his arm, and threw it forward so that a ball of fire came out of his hand. He threw a few more towards her. The gorgon dodged the fireballs and rushed towards Calum. One of her snake hair snapped out and bit him in the shoulder. Calum cursed under his breath, grabbing the snake and yanking at it. Another screech left Euryale’s mouth, one that was extremely loud and powerful. Calum’s eyes grew wide, hands releasing the snake so he could cover his ears. An agonizing groan left his lips in pain. It was piercing, his head began to throb, and his face began to turn red as the scream pushed through his hands. 

Calum was starting to feel light headed and he tried to throw more fire towards Euryale. Only this time it came out in a weaker flame. His knees buckled from under him, body falling to the ground and eyes becoming droopy. The scream suddenly stopped, but its affect had already taken a toll on Calum. His eyes were barely open, but he could clearly see another figure had joined in on the fight. She looked tall from his position on the ground. A staff in her hand as she swatted Euryale across the face with only her foot. Calum watched with lazy eyes in awe as she took out the gorgon, knocking the creature out cold. “W-Who are you?” Calum managed to mumble out as she moved closer. 

“I’m Y/N, daughter of Nebthwt and sister of Anpu,” you announced yourself to him. Calum’s mind raced to find the translations of the names in his own languages. Nebthwt-Nephthys _ and Anpu is…Anubis!  _ Calum thought to himself. He sighed in relief at what that meant. You were the daughter of Nephthys and sister of Anubis which meant you were the protector of the dead which for Calum’s sake, you were the protector of him. 

“I’m C-Calum, son of Pluto…Hades,” he managed to say. Seeing you smile at his words.

“I know young prince…I received your message.” Calum heard you say before he passed out. 


End file.
